Starfleet Can't Keep Secrets
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: Brightest Star in My Sky series: Part Four. A birthday party leads to the beginning of a football league...


This was written for Day #5 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme is friends. I also used a popup prompt from xxDustNight88, which included the words moist, hors d'oeuvres, wet, and the phrase "You know me, I just couldn't help myself."

Huge thanks to my beta, Meiri, and to my Star Trek/Brit picker, herroyalgoddess, thank you for making this make more sense. Any other errors are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable aspect from the Harry Potter world or the Star Trek world. The story plot does belong to me. I am making no profit from this writing.

* * *

"Have you lost your cotton pickin' mind, Jim?" Bones whispered. "I told you small. This," he gestured to the large party in full swing around them, "is not small."

Jim shrugged as he grinned at his longtime friend. "You know me, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, if there's one thing I learned about my wife over the years is that she's not a huge fan of surprises, that's why I said a small party. What do you think Hermione's going to say when she gets here?"

"That she knew about this little shindig from the very beginning," Hermione said as she stepped up behind Bones.

Bones turned around to face her confusion and a hint of hurt on his face. "What do you mean you knew about this the whole time? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Well," Hermione chuckled, "you should know by now our mates can't keep a secret to save their lives."

"Who was it? Chekov?"

"Oh no, sweet Chekov hasn't said a word to me about it. No, our fearless leader is the first person who told me," she said as she clapped Jim on the back. "And then about a week ago, Scotty let it slip while we were watching the England versus Scotland football match in their bid for a spot in the World Cup."

"It still fascinates me that soccer is still so big," Jim commented.

"It's football, not soccer," Hermione corrected. "And I'm not surprised because it's a sport that all you need is a ball, twenty-two players, and an open field. Oh and passion."

Jim's eyes lit up. "Why don't we start our own soccer team on the ship?"

Hermione looked at Bones and rolled her eyes. She knew after being on the Enterprise for over five years now that Jim was being himself and trying to push her buttons. "If you want to start a football league on the ship, then let Scotty and me handle everything otherwise no one will know what the hell they're doing."

Grinning, Jim laughed at her. "See this is why I like you, Granger. You're a no-nonsense witch. You know what you want, you take charge, and you don't take shit from anyone." He slapped Bones on the shoulder. "Especially this guy right here."

"No, especially you, Captain," Hermione replied as she smirked at him. "Bones loves me and knows better than to piss me off, you on the other hand love pushing my buttons."

"You're not special, darlin'. Jim loves pushing everyone's buttons," Bones said rolling his eyes.

"And it's so much fun," Jim replied.

Hermione shook her head at the two before standing on her toes and kissing Bones's cheek. "I'm going to go around and say hello to everyone. It is my party after all."

Bones smiled down at Hermione and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you," she whispered as she returned his smile.

"Happy birthday, Miss Granger," Jim wished her.

"Thank you, Captain," Hermione replied before she stepped away and turned to make her way around the room.

Jim turned to his friend. "Why are you the lucky bastard who snagged her?"

Bones shook his head in response. "Hell if I know, Jim."

"Because you care about her, share common interests, have similar past experiences, and you're both quite smart," Spock explained as he walked up the two men, a small plate of hors d'oeuvres from the party in his hand.

"Thank you, Spock," Bones replied as he nodded in the part-Vulcan's direction.

"Vulcans cannot lie, Dr McCoy," he replied with his usual Vulcan stoicism.

Jim looked around before turning to Spock. "Where is Uhura?"

"She is finishing her shift on the bridge and should be here at any moment," Spock replied.

"Good." He nodded towards the plate in Spock's hand. "How is the food?"

"Other than the Saffir not being moist enough for my taste, they're good."

"Well, that's disappointing. I was looking forward to the Saffir," Jim said with a frown.

"Just because they're not for me doesn't mean you should stay away from them."

"Oh I know, but I've learned over the years to listen to what you have to say because you're usually right."

Bones and Spock stared at Jim in surprise.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Bones questioned as he placed the inside of his wrist on Jim's forehead.

"Very funny," Jim replied as he swatted away his chief medical officer's hand.

"Well, when you willingly admit that someone else is right, you worry us," Bones explained.

Jim snorted. "I may not like to admit it, but when it's warranted I will."

"What is this I hear about starting a football league on the ship?" Scotty asked as he joined the trio.

Bones shared a look with Spock as Jim nearly started bouncing on his feet.

"Yes!" Jim exclaimed. "I was just speaking with Miss Granger about it. She said she would talk to you about looking into starting a league."

Scotty looked at him as though Christmas had come early. "When can we start?"

"You'll want to discuss that with our resident witch," Jim replied.

"Will do," Scotty said as he started to turn around to go find Hermione.

Bones grabbed the Scotsman's shoulder to stop his movement. "Why don't you wait until tomorrow after her party is over?"

Scotty's smile fell for a moment before he smiled again. "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning." He then turned around and made his way over to the bar, a spring in his step.

"He does know Hermione is not a morning person, correct?" Spock observed.

"I guess I should go warn her," Bones sighed. "I don't want to have to turn in a report on accidental magic taking out our chief engineer."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it would be accidental?"

Bone's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips as he shook his head. "With Hermione? Almost nothing is accidental."

* * *

Author's note: Saffir was a grain-based type of bread-like food created on the planet Vulcan. Saffir was commonly served as a dessert course of a meal by members of the Vulcan civilization.


End file.
